Akihiko,
by meltdown-at-midnight
Summary: Cagalli looked him straight in the eyes with her gun pointing at him and said "Remember when, we never had to remember when times were better then this?" His eyes widened, but he nodded. : THAT WAS A PREVIEW FOR AN UPCOMMING CHAPTER :
1. Can you keep a Secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
A/N: Athrun decided to leave ORB, and go back to ZAFT. His reasons were not clear, but he still left. Without saying goodbye to anyone, even Cagalli. He left when he was 18, and no one has heard from him. Right now, I'm starting at episode one of GSD. Cagalli is twenty and going to visit Gilbert Durandel, not knowing that his bodyguard is Athrun.

Chapter one: Secrets.

x.x.x.x.

Cagalli was never one to keep secrets. She always knew it was wrong, but when this came up, she was determined to keep it. After Athrun officially joined ZAFT again two years ago, she didn't cry or feel mad. She just felt pitied. Everyone knew what was happening between the two, but they never spoke of it. When this…incident happened, the only people she could turn to were Kira and Lacus. She knew they wouldn't judge her, no matter what the situation was. She was glad that they both helped her, without hesitating. So here she was now, with Kira, going to meet the ZAFT chairman Gilbert Durandel. She wanted to bring** him** along, but Kira said it wouldn't be safe.

"Hey Kira, do you think this was a good idea?" Cagalli said to her brother while walking towards the chairman's office.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I mean- coming here. We might run into someone, you know." Cagalli said softly.

Kira sighed and put his arm around Cagalli's shoulder.

"If we run into him, I'm so going to beat his ass." Kira cursed, which surprised Cagalli.

"Kira, you're normally not one to curse." Cagalli said giving a slight grin.

Kira laughed and made a fist in the air, "He shall see what happens to him when I get my hands on him!"

"Ms. Atta, Mr. Yamato. Welcome to ZAFT." A boy with dark hair and piercing red eyes said.

"Thank you-ah."

"My name is Shinn Asuka." The boy said.

"Thank you Shinn." Cagalli smiled, causing the younger boy to blush.

"Uh- Here is the chairman's office. When you are finished I will take you both to your rooms." Shinn said opening a door.

Cagalli and Kira stepped into the room, and was shocked to see midnight blue hair as soon as they came in. Kira scowled and Cagalli held his arm, "Don't react so soon Kira, I actually have business to attend to."

"Welcome Ms. Atta, Mr. Yamato." A man with long black hair said.

"Thank you for inviting us, Chairman Durandel." Cagalli said as she and Kira bowed to the man.

"Now, why don't you have a seat? We have business to attend to." Gilbert said.

Cagalli and Kira sat down on a couch. Cagalli's eyes were trying to stay on Durandel, but they sometimes slipped and looked at the man next to Durandel. Athrun really had returned to ZAFT, and was Durandel's bodyguard. She sighed quietly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Kira heard his sister sigh, and turned to look at her. He gave her a sad smile, Cagalli smiled at her brother. Then she turned her attention towards the man in front of her. She looked up at the black haired man.

"Now, I know that the world has been at peace, but I sense that something is up." He continued.

"What do you think is up?" Cagalli said with a raised eyebrow.

"I sense that the Earth Alliance is up to no good, and that they are going to attack ORB." Durandel said seriously.

Cagalli's eyes widened, she couldn't believe this man.

"And what makes you say that?" Kira's voice interrupted.

"You are only a bodyguard Mr. Yamato, I don't think it concerns you." Durandel said, not even looking at him.

"I am on ORB's council, so I think it does concern me." Kira replied glaring at the man.

"I see, well. ZAFT has been keeping tabs on Earth Alliance, and it seems ORB is coming up in most of their conversations, but not just ORB, also you, Ms. Atta." Durandel said looking over to the blond.

"They keep mentioning the words 'kidnapping' and 'her son'. What do you think that means?" He continued.

Cagalli's, Kira's and even Athrun's eyes widened.

"Do you have a son?" Durandel pressed on.

"…" Cagalli remained silent and looked down to her hands, _'Now what do I do?'_ Cagalli thought.

Cagalli raised her head, and looked Durandel straight in the eyes, and said, "Yes, I do have a son."

Kira's eyes widened as she admitted the truth, he didn't think she'd let them know. Not many people knew about the young boy. Athrun's eyes were still wide as she admitted about her son. He could feel something inside his chest tearing, his hands made a fist by his side. Athrun moved his eyes to look at her, she had a calm demeanor. Athrun knew her well enough to know that she was panicking on the inside.

"That's…interesting Ms. Atta. Does the father happen to know?" Durandel gave a sadistic smile, which only earned a glare from the two siblings.

"I think this discussion has gone off topic, so I will take my leave now." With that, Cagalli left with Kira following.

Cagalli shut the door and feel to her knees. She couldn't believe it. She had tried her hardest to make sure NO ONE found out about her son. But now everything was crumbling down. Kira helped Cagalli up and said, "You know what we have to do now right…"

That only made Cagalli more frustrated. They had to make an announcement about her secret son, but she wasn't about to reveal the father. She then grabbed Kira's hand and ran out of the building, she had to settle things, one way or another.

x.x.x.x.

im not too sure about this story…  
this is how I would've wanted GSD to play out…  
please review and give me your feedback!  
I NEED ADVICE!

heheh :D


	2. Mother May I?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Chapter Two: Mommy.

x.x.x.x.

Kira had managed to convince her to stay at ZAFT for one more day. She agreed, only because he was going to be there.

Cagalli missed how life used to be before. She didn't have a care in the world, but it all came crashing down two years ago. Before Athrun had left, they had some time together and well….things happened. And before she knew it, she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do, she had no mother figure to turn to. So she asked Lacus for help, and she wasn't rejected. Lacus had made sure she was checked up on, every once and a while. She also kept the pregnancy a secret from Kira, which was hard for her to do. If Kira found out, Cagalli was in trouble. Kira had grown to be a bit over protective of his sister. He had decided to become her bodyguard, soon after Athrun left. When Cagalli told Kira she was pregnant, she was shocked with his reaction. He gave her a soft smile and pulled her into a hug. She had felt something wet on her neck, and she had noticed Kira was crying. When she asked why, all he did was smile and say, "I hope I get to see the baby first."

Cagalli smiled remembering the past. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door, "Yes?"

The door opened revealing the boy that guided her the day before, "Your presence was requested in the dining area, Mr. Yamato was guided there already, so I was sent to get you." Shinn said.

"Ah, thank you then Shinn." Cagalli said smiling.

"It is not problem Ms. Atta." Shinn looked down, clearly embarrassed.

Cagalli had to hold in a giggle, liking the boy's behavior. She followed him through the hallway, getting many stares. It was expected, ORB's leader was there, and she made it obvious by wearing her "official" outfit. She sighed and continued to follow Shinn. She seemed to notice something off about the boy, he seemed to be very uptight, which was not normal for a teenager. She patted his shoulder and asked, "Is everything alright? You seem uptight."

Shinn's eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly went back to normal.

"Uh-Uhm, I am just a little nervous about this upcoming war we are having." Shinn lied, and Cagalli saw through it.

"I see." Cagalli didn't want to press the matter any farther.

They arrived at the dining area and Cagalli saw Kira sitting alone at a table. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I would have gotten you, but they took me before you. " Kira said.

"It's okay Kira, I managed to get here alive right?" Cagalli smiled.

"But you never know what could happen here Cagalli, I mean, they know already about Akihiko…" Kira said worried.

"I know, but I think Akihiko will be fine." Cagalli said.

"I hope so. We leave tomorrow at around 3 so be rea-"Kira was unable to finish his sentence when he saw a little boy enter the room.

"Cagalli…look behind you." Kira said softly.

"Kira, what is it-"Her eyes widened as she saw the small boy. He had blond hair like her, but emerald eyes.

"AKIHIKO?!" Cagalli looked down at her son, shocked to see him there.

"Hi mommy!" the little boy chimed, clearly happy to see his mother.

"Uh-oh…" Kira sang.

Cagalli glared at her brother, before turning back to her son.

"What are you doing here?!" Cagalli said to him.

"I wanted to see mommy, so I asked Kisaka to bring me here! But at first he said no, but then I told him I was the prince of ORB, then he had no choice but to bring me here!" Akihiko said smiling.

"Akihiko Tetsuya Attha, you know I taught you never to use your power like that." Cagalli sighed at her son, who winced at his full name.

Cagalli grabbed her son and picked him up, then walked straight towards the exit. She was about to leave when she ran into Durandel and Athrun. She ran straight into his chest, but managed to jump back away from him.

"Ah, Miss. Atta, nice to see you again. Is this your son I see?" Durandel gave a creepy looking smile.

"Hello chairman, im sorry, but I shall be leaving." She said ignoring the second question.

Durandel stepped in front of her and blocked her exit.

"Now, tell me who this fine young lad is. Or else I won't let you leave." Durandel said.

"This is Akihiko, my son…" Cagalli glared at the older man.

"Oh, I see. He is such a cute little boy, hopefully you visit more often." Durandel smiled at the little boy, and Akihiko only glared at him.

"Go away!" Akihiko stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, we are leaving now." Kira said guiding Cagalli out of the room.

But while she was leaving, she saw emerald eyes look right at her. The same pair of eyes also stared at her son, as if trying to analyze who the father was. The boy also caught his stare, and looked Athrun straight in the eyes. Athrun gasped, looking at the boys eyes. Cagalli quickly ran out, not wanting to see Athrun. She and Kira managed to get out of the building quickly, then proceeded to walk towards a black car that Kira owns.

"Now what do we do?" Cagalli asked Kira when she sat in the passenger seat with Akihiko on her lap.

"I don't know, someone might come after Aki now." Kira said while driving fast to leave the ZAFT base.

"I can't believe this happened…" Cagalli said with her head in Aki's.

"What's wrong mommy?" Aki asked.

"Nothing sweetie, mommy is just tired." Cagalli just smiled at her son.

"Okay, when we get home, get lots of rest!" Aki said.

"Kira, can you take Akihiko?" Cagalli said after a few minutes of silence.

"But why?!" Kira yelled.

"If he is with me, someone is sure to get him. But you can protect him!" Cagalli stared at her brother.

"What do you think Aki?" Kira asked his nephew.

"Whatever mommy says is best, I want." Aki said looking at Kira.

"Bring me home, I'll get Aki's things, and you go back to the orphanage." Cagalli said.

"If you say so sis." Kira sighed.

x.x.x.x.

"Well, you all saw the boy I presume." Gilbert Durandel was having a meeting with Shinn, Rey, Lunamarie, Athrun, and an extra pilot named Natsume, he had black hair, with deep blue eyes.

They all nodded.

"We need to find out the father, but I already have a feeling about who it is. " Durandel said looking over to Athrun, who held his head down.

"Why do we need to know that father?" Shinn asked.

"To use it against Attha and Orb. We are finally going to take that nation down." Athrun's eyes widened and he looked at Durandel.

"What do you mean?" Athrun said, trying not to get angry.

"Does Athrun still have feelings for the leader of Orb? I wonder…Do you know who the father is?" Durandel said with a sick smirk on his face.

All eyes fell on Athrun, who had his head down again.

"My feelings for her are gone, and I do not know the father." Athrun said, which sounded like a lie.

"Good, now let's continue with this meeting."

x.x.x.x.

Cagalli had finished packing Aki's things and was watching Kira as he put everything in the car. Aki was currently holding her hand, and was cheering on Kira. When Kira was finished, he hugged Cagalli and said, "You better watch yourself here. If you get hurt I am going to be very mad." Kira smiled at his sister.

"Don't worry about me, just watch over Aki." Cagalli said.

"Mommy!" Aki said.

"Yes baby?" Cagalli picked Aki up and held him.

"'I'm going to miss you." Aki said.

"Be good okay? Don't trouble Kira or Lacus." Cagalli said.

"I won't! I'm going to be a good boy for mommy!" Aki smiled and walked to Kira, who picked him up.

"Goodbye, I'll come and get you at the first chance I get." Cagalli felt herself tearing up, but she stopped herself.

Kira put Aki into the car, and drove off. Now Cagalli was alone again.

x.x.x.x.

whoa, whoa, whoa.  
this story is turning out well in my head, but im not sure about here…  
can people please give me feedback?  
and I wont update until I get reviews :P

peace out :D


	3. an author note,

WOAH WOAH WOAH.

x.x.x.x.  
this is not a chapter.  
just a quick little author's note.

wondering what aki looks like?  
you can check on my deviantART account :D

go to my profile for the link.

& thanks for reading (:

x.x.x.x.  
time for the "special" thanks to the people that reviewed !

THANK YOU TOOOOO:

**poopsie**, An Instant King, **cagallifangurl**, , **Relena-Cagalli**, priestess emina, **yakairo-Ibuki**, and, Lac73.

i think that's it…  
thanks a bunch.

x.x.x.x.

peace out :D


	4. I really don't like you,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 3: I really hate you, you know.  
A/N: Akihiko is what people call a prodigy. He is only turning three, but his speech is like a 6 year old. Bring the "prince" of Orb, he got special education.

x.x.x.x.

Athrun was currently in his room at ZAFT, sulking. Durandel said he planned to attack Orb in the and see if they could kidnap Akihiko.

'_Damn it Cagalli, who the hell is the father.'_ Athrun cursed.

Athrun knew he shouldn't care about it. He was part of ZAFT now, he couldn't have feelings for her again. But, just with knowing that she had a child made his blood boil. He felt the need to punch whoever the father was.

Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He managed to say, though still mad.

"You okay Athrun?" Athrun looked up to see Shinn who looked worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Athrun lied.

"You seemed pretty mad at the meeting." Shinn admitted.

"Well, I just don't like the idea of attacking Orb for no reason." Athrun replied.

"Is that really it?" Shinn asked quietly.

"Now what the hell are you talking about?" Athrun asked.

"Well, earlier when Ms. Athha was here, "Athrun's mouth twitched into a frown, "You seemed mad to see her kid." Shinn said.

"Did I?"

"Yes, now I have a question." Shinn said.

"What is it?" Athrun really didn't want to talk to Shinn at the moment.

"Is it true that…That you and her used to be lovers?" Shinn blurted out.

x.x.x.x.

"NO." Cagalli yelled.

"Princess, you have too." One of her maids pleaded.

"NO MEANS NO." Cagalli yelled again.

"Please Cagalli?" Lacus pleaded.

"NO. NO. NO." Cagalli made an 'X' with her arms to exaggerate.

"But it's only ONE party. And you need to be there!" Lacus said.

"There is NO WAY you can get me to go in that…thing." Cagalli glared at the dress on the bed.

It was a beautiful dress indeed. It went down to about her knees and exposed her back and a bit of cleavage. It was a sweet emerald color, with a gold bow at her waist. To go with the dress, Cagalli would wear gold flats and her hair would be curly, half of it would be up and held with a gold ribbon.

"Please Cagalli, it's the only thing I need you to do! Remember, it's a political party!" Lacus was practically at her knees, begging.

"That's exactly why I'm not going! It means I have to see that bastard Durandel." Cagalli said.

"PLEASE?!" Lacus yelled, which surprised Cagalli. Lacus never yelled…ever.

"Ugh…FINE." Cagalli gave up, it was no use to argue with the songstress.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Lacus smiled.

"Yeah. Just…don't make me ever wear a dress again." Cagalli sighed.

"No problem. Now let's get you into the dress!" Lacus chimed.

'_Damn it all to hell._' Cagalli thought while getting pulled by Lacus.

x.x.x.x.

"Sir, do we really have to come with you?" Shinn whined.

"Yes, remember the plan?" Durandel said to the younger man.

"Yeah, yeah. In the middle of the party, sneak in and 'injure' Ms. Athha." Shinn groaned.

"But is this really necessary?" Luna asked.

"Don't ever question my plan. Orb is in the way for everything." Durandel growled.

"Y-yes sir." Luna said.

"Good, now go get ready."

x.x.x.x.

'_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.' _Cagalli thought with a frown on her face. She was waiting outside of her limo, for Kira and Lacus. They decided to go together to "have bonding time" as Lacus put it.

"C'mon Princess. It won't be that bad." Her bodyguard, Maika, said. He had medium length black hair, with sparkling blue eyes. He had known Cagalli since birth, and they were as close as siblings.

"Shut it Maika." Cagalli glared at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you might even find a boyfriend." Maika laughed.

"Maika, you're an ass." Cagalli bluntly said.

"Oh Princess, you break my poor heart." Maika said with his hand over his heart.

Cagalli only glared at him again, causing him to laugh again.

"Cagalli, you look amazing!" She turned to face Kira who was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and black jacket.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Trying to impress Lacus?" Cagalli smirked at her brother's blush.

"N-no!" Her brother denied.

"Wait for me!" Lacus said running to them. She was wearing a pink dress, which went down to her knees. It had a red sash going from her shoulder and tied to her hip. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, with red clips in her hair.

"No problem, we weren't going to leave." Kira smiled down at her.

"We should probably get going now…The party starts soon." Maika called.

"Let's go!" Lacus grabbed the twins' hands and dragged them to the car.

x.x.x.x.

Athrun walked with Durandel to the party hall. He was nervous, now that was rare. He knew Cagalli was going to be at this Political Party. He knew that Durandel hated her with a passion. So what was he going to do?

Nothing.

He couldn't do anything. He was being a coward again. All he could do was look forward, and watch what was going to happen to his…"friend".

"Are you okay Athrun?" Durandel hissed.

"Yes sir, I'm fine." Athrun automatically responded.

"Good, I don't want you failing me today, just because of your past."

"It will be no problem sir." Athrun replied.

Durandel didn't respond. He only proceeded to walk faster. This party would have an ugly ending.

x.x.x.x.

Cagalli entered the party hall with Maika right behind her.

"Presenting the representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha!"

She gracefully walked into the party hall, her eyes searching for anyone she knew. She sighed realizing she did not see anyone familiar.

"Something wrong Princess?" A voice called.

"I know that voice…Yzak!" Cagalli turned to see him and a woman with long brown hair with him.

"You guesses right, that's surprising." Yzak smirked.

"Yzak, must you be so rude?" The woman beside him spoke.

"Ah, it's no problem uhm,-"

"My name is Shiho, I am this man's girlfriend." The girl presented her hand, which Cagalli shook.

"It's nice to meet you." Cagalli smiled.

"It was good seeing you again Cagalli. Now we must go see other people." Yzak said, and then he and Shiho left.

"Well that was lucky." She told Maika, who was silently following her.

"Do you see anyone else you know?" He asked.

"No, but that's okay. I don't feel like talking to anyone today." Cagalli said sitting down on a chair at a random table.

"You have seemed like that lately, something on your mind?" Maika asked.

"I'm worried about Akihiko." Cagalli admitted.

"Akihiko? Why, what's wrong?"

"Something just doesn't feel right. I think he's in danger." Cagalli continued.

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry too much, you might get wrinkles." Maika said poking Cagalli's forehead.

"I'm only twenty for Pete's sake." Cagalli swatted his finger away.

"Well no one said you can't get wrinkles at twenty."

"Whatever." Cagalli smiled.

"Now presenting, Chairman Gilbert Durandel!"

When Cagalli heard that, she tried to stay calm. Maika saw that and placed his hand on her shoulder, quietly telling her to relax.

'_That damn bastard.'_ Cagalli's hand made a fist, trying to hold back her anger.

x.x.x.x.

Durandel walked in, with Athrun following suit.

"Athrun, spot the Princess." Durandel said 'Princess' with hatred.

"Yes sir." Athrun looked around the room, trying to find Cagalli. He found her sitting next to a standing man, who had his hand on her shoulder. Athrun glared at the man, feeling a bit jealous.

"She's by the tables sir." Athrun spoke.

"Good, tell Shinn and the others to come in approximately five minutes." Durandel ordered.

Athrun hesitated for a second, but none the less agreed.

x.x.x.x.

Cagalli was currently sipping on her water, she couldn't wait until this party was over. Maika was talking with Kira about something she couldn't hear. So she was by herself, well, not really. Kira and Maika were right there, but she didn't want to talk to them. All she wanted was to see her baby, his smiling face with his big emerald eyes and blond hair. She gave a sad smile, knowing she wouldn't see him for a while.

"You should go out and talk to other people." She heard a voice; she turned and saw Lacus smiling at her.

"I really don't know anyone here." The blond replied.

"Then make new friends!" Cagalli always loved the other girl's innocence.

"I think I'll be okay for now." Cagalli said smiling.

"That smile isn't real." Lacus spoke quietly.

"I know, but its good enough for most people." Cagalli sighed.

Lacus frowned, but left her alone to talk with Kira to someone else. Maika proceeded to get her more water. She was left alone. Then, suddenly, she heard three gunshots ring in the air. And before she could react, she felt something go straight through her. She saw Maika, Kira, and Lacus run to her and someone with blue hair with a guilty look on his face, before her world went black.

x.x.x.x.

OMG.  
CAGALLI!!!  
i never thought that would happen D:  
review please?  
they give me butterflies(:

peace out :D


	5. Fate hates me, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 4: Fate can be so cruel sometimes, did you know that?

A/N: For that new summary…That line is from a song called "Remember When" by There For Tomorrow. The song has nothing to do with the story, but the line fits it well. You'll find that moment soon in an upcoming chapter.

x.x.x.x.

Kira felt like an idiot, a very stupid idiot. How could he let that happen to his sister? He should've known that something was going to happen. But of course he didn't do anything.

'_Damn it.'_ He cursed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kira watched as his sister was shot, and quickly ran over to her. People in the party hall were all on the ground, afraid that they were next. _

"_CAGALLI!" Maika got to her first and he put her head on his lap._

"_Shit, where was she shot?!" Kira asked worried about his sister._

"_Right below her heart." Maika replied looking at her wound._

"_We have to get her out of here." Lacus said._

_Maika picked up Cagalli bridal style and quickly ran towards the door. Lacus ran with him, but Kira stayed behind and approached a man with emerald eyes. Kira walked up to him and punched him square in the face._

"_We know it was you." Kira glared before walking away._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Kira?" He turned and saw Maika who looked just as mad.

"How is she Maika?" Kira asked the man.

"She's stabilized, but she's going to have to stay indoors for a while. Lacus is with her right now." Maika sighed.

"It was the bastard Durandel, I can tell." Kira said.

"I know, I didn't get to see the shooter though. He was wearing all black with a mask." Maika replied.

"Orb is hectic right now. The citizens heard about the attempted assassination." Kira looked up at Maika.

"We need someone to make an announcement that she is okay, do you think you can do that?" Maika asked.

Kira thought for a moment, but agreed. "I guess I can do that."

"Good, you'll be expected to make the announcement in about thirty minutes." Maika bowed then left the room.

"What is going on with this world…" Kira sighed.

x.x.x.x.

"Good job today Rey" Durandel said to him.

"It was no problem sir." Rey bowed to him.

"Now that she is successfully injured, we shall find her son. We do not believe that he is with her, so we must search somewhere else." Durandel explained.

"What will we do when we find her son?" Athrun asked.

"Use him as bait, no worries, he will be fine." Durandel smirked.

'_Using a little boy as bait, that's just pathetic.'_ Athrun and Shinn thought.

"Sir, then what will we do?" Shinn asked.

"Then we shall take Orb down, once and for all." Durandel explained.

x.x.x.x.

Lacus was with Cagalli, who was fast asleep.

'_Is this really what life has come down to?'_ Lacus asked herself.

Lacus felt guilty for begging Cagalli to come to the party, if she hadn't asked, Cagalli wouldn't have gotten hurt. Then she heard something shift on the bed. She watched as Cagalli sat up straight.

"Where the hell am I?"Cagalli managed to say, holding her head.

Lacus walked over to her saying, "You're at the hospital in Orb Cagalli. You were…shot at the party a few days ago."

"I was shot?!" Cagalli's eyes widened, as she felt bandages under her clothes.

"Yes, and Kira thinks that it was ZAFT that planned it." Lacus sighed.

"Where is Kira now?" Cagalli asked.

"Here" Lacus stood up and turned the TV on. Cagalli then saw Kira, wearing a male version of her uniform, sitting at her desk.

'_Idiot.'_ Cagalli thought

"Hello citizens, this is Kira Yamato. The Representative's brother." Kira looked serious.

"I'm sure you have all heard that Cagalli has been shot, during a political gathering. She is in stable condition, and is resting peacefully. And we just have one thing to say. Whoever shot my sister, don't expect us to just leave it there. We'll be expecting you."

Then the announcement was over and Lacus sighed.

"That bastard Durandel, I bet he planned this." Cagalli cursed.

"I think he did too." Lacus said softly.

"You do?" Cagalli asked surprised.

"Yes, but you should rest now. I have to talk to Kira." Lacus stood up and left the room.

"What is happening to this world…" Cagalli muttered with her arm covering her eyes as she lied back down.

x.x.x.x.

"Shinn! Where are you going?!" Luna called to her comrade.

"Uh-nowhere. Just going out for a walk." Shinn lied.

"Oh, okay. See you later!" Luna walked off.

'_Well, that was close.'_ Shinn thought.

Shinn couldn't let anyone find out where he was going. He was going to go meet Kira Yamato, Ms. Athha's brother. He believed that the chairman was up to something, and he wanted no part of it. Shinn joined ZAFT only to take revenge on his dead family, but he knew that it wouldn't have made his family proud.

Shinn quickened his pace as he walked through the ZAFT base. He was almost at the exit when a certain man stopped him, "And where are you going Shinn?" Athrun asked.

"I'm just going for a walk sir." Shinn replied nervously.

"Make it fast; there is another meeting in thirty minutes." Athrun said walking away.

"Damn, I'm lucky today." Shinn then ran out of ZAFT not knowing what led ahead of him.

x.x.x.x.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Cagalli, please calm down." Kira pleaded his sister.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? A ZAFT SOLDIER IS COMING HERE!" Cagalli yelled.

"He is not bad Cagalli, he wishes to join Orb." Kira continued.

"How can you be so damn sure?" Cagalli told her brother.

"Because I've seen and met him. He truly is a good kid, I'm telling you!" Kira said.

"What is his name?" Cagalli said glaring at her brother.

"Shinn Asuka." Cagalli's eyes widened.

"A boy with black hair and red eyes?" Cagalli asked quietly.

"Yes, wait…How did you know that?" Kira replied.

"He's the boy we met at ZAFT, remember? The one that led us to Durandel." Cagalli said.

"…He is?" Kira said stupidly.

"Kira…You are too slow sometimes." Cagalli sighed at her brother.

"Shut up, now you have to meet him." Kira told her.

"No problem, but what will happen once he joins us?" Cagalli asked.

"Let's just say…All hell breaks loose." Kira said with a smirk on his face.

'_Oh shit. This isn't good.'_ Cagalli gulped as she saw her brother's smirk.

x.x.x.x.

Shinn was now sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for Kira.

"He better be here soon…" Shinn muttered sipping on his coffee.

Just then he heard a door open and a brunette walked in.

"Well speak of the devil." Shinn said.

"Hello Shinn, how are you doing?" Kira said to the younger boy.

"I am good sir." Shinn said politely.

"No need for formalities, you can just call me Kira." Kira smiled.

"Sure thing Kira." Shinn said as the older boy sat down across from him.

"So, what made you want to come back to Orb?" Kira asked.

"The chairman…His intentions are wrong." Shinn spoke quietly.

"Wrong? How so?" Kira questioned.

"He…He wants to kidnap the prince and use him as bait!" Shinn blurted out.

"He what?" Kira whispered, shocked.

"He said that he wants to find Ms. Athha's son, kidnap him and use him as bait. To take Orb down" Shinn mumbled.

"Is that so…" Kira leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

'Kira?"

"Hmm, come with me Shinn." Kira quickly stood up and Shinn followed suit.

x.x.x.x.

Cagalli hated feeling useless, especially in desperate times, like now. She was in a wheelchair being pushed by Maika, who couldn't help but tease her. They were going back to her mansion, Kira said he had important news.

"So now you're crippled, that's amazing." Maika said sarcastically.

"You do know that I can fire you at any given moment right?" She looked over her shoulder to see him.

"I know you wouldn't. You would break Akihiko's heart." Aki had grown fond of his mother's temporary bodyguard. Sometimes even calling him 'Uncle Maika'.

"Whatever." Cagalli crossed her arms and was wheeled next to a black car. Maika helped her up and she sat in the back seat while Maika sat next in the front, he was driving.

"So we are meeting your new bodyguard?" Maika asked.

"I'm not sure what he will be positioned as. He's only sixteen." Cagalli told him.

"Hopefully he doesn't take my job!" Maika laughed.

Cagalli scoffed, but smiled. Maika was such a good friend…

x.x.x.x.

Shinn followed Kira through a huge mansion, and he meant huge. Who could possibly live here? Oh yeah, the representative of Orb.

'_It must be amazing living here…'_ Shinn thought admiring the mansion.

Then he heard a girl's voice, she sounded pretty annoyed right now.

"Kira! What took you so long?!" Shinn looked up to see Cagalli Yula Athha, the representative of Orb…who was wearing a skirt…

'_I thought she wasn't girly…'_ Shinn thought.

"Sorry!" Kira sung.

"You're wearing a skirt Cagalli, that's new." Kira pointed out to his sister. She was wearing a black ruffle skirt that ended two inches above her knees. She was also wearing a white tank top, showing her curves (and her bandages underneath it), and a black button down shirt…that wasn't buttoned.

Shinn gulped. He was such a pervert.

"Shut it Kira. So, where's Asuka?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm here!" Shinn stepped out from behind Kira, looking Cagalli straight in the eye.

"It's nice to see you again." Cagalli smiled.

"Uh-uh, you too Miss. Athha." Shinn bowed, clearly embarrassed.

"You can call me Cagalli, Ms. Athha makes me sound old." Cagalli cringed.

"Okay then Cagalli." Shinn said.

"Now would you like to explain to me what you and Kira talked about?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, Durandel said he wants to use your son as bait to take Orb down." Shinn explained.

"Is that so…Why did you come to our side? I heard you were a good pilot." Cagalli asked tilting her head.

"At first, I blamed your father and Orb for the death of my family. But then I thought about all the over people who lost their families, and they did not blame Orb. They blamed the war, PLANTS and ZAFT. So then I thought about if my father would have been proud of me if I stayed with them…I'm sure he would have been disappointed." Shinn told her.

"I see, well. I put my trust in you." Cagalli said.

"What? You're not going to ask me anymore questions or anything?" Shinn asked surprised.

"Why? Do you have something to hide?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not. I just thought you'd ask more about Durandel." Shinn said.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be asking about that later." Cagalli replied.

"How are your piloting skills?" Kira asked.

"Well, I think I'm an okay pilot. I did graduate at the top of my class at ZAFT." Shinn bragged.

"You'll do fine then." Kira smiled.

"So now what…" Shinn asked.

"We need to figure out what your position will be here at Orb. But for now, do you think you can handle being a body guard?" Kira asked.

"I think I can, though I'm not sure." Shinn said.

"We'll figure something out later, I think I won't be going anywhere dangerous anyway." Cagalli laughed.

"Why don't you come with me to the orphanage? I'm sure you can stay there for the time being." Kira smiled.

"Sure, as long as I don't cause trouble…" Shinn replied.

"It won't be any trouble. Cagalli, do you want to come as well?" Kira asked his sister.

"Okay, I want to see Akihiko." Cagalli said.

"Okay let's go!" Kira said walking out of the mansion.

x.x.x.x.

"Are the plans ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, we will be there in ten minutes. Be sure to do the whole job."

"Yes sir."

"And find the boy."

"Then what do we do with him?"

"Kidnap him. Then you know the rest…Destroy everything in that house. Then burn it down."

"Yes sir."

x.x.x.x.

I listened to "Fields of Hope" the whole time I was typing this…  
is this chapter okay?  
I know it seems rushed…I needed thing to go along (:  
reviews please, they make me happppy :D

peace out :D


	6. Appreciation doesn't work sometimes,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 5: Feeling appreciated doesn't always feel good.

A/N: Does anyone want to see what Maika and Natsume looks like? I'm not sure if I want to draw him…TELL ME!

x.x.x.x.

"HE WHAT?!"

"S-sir, he left! W-w-we didn't know where he was going!" Luna cowered to her chairman.

"HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE? WHERE DID HE GO?" Durandel yelled to Luna, Rey, Athrun, and Natsume.

"Sir, we are looking for him at the moment. He will be found soon." Natsume said sounding bored.

"You better keep your word Natsume." Durandel stomped off.

"What's his problem, geez." Natsume mumbled.

"He is merely worried about where Shinn has gone. I'm sure he is just wandering around." Athrun said looking at Natsume.

"Sure, if you say so." Natsume walked off leaving Athrun with Luna and Rey.

Athrun sighed, _"Where are you Shinn?"_

x.x.x.x.

Cagalli smiled at the sight in front of her. Akihiko was sitting on Shinn's lap and Shinn was telling stories.

"So what do you think?" Kira asked.

"He could stay here with you and Lacus. Akihiko seems to like him." Cagalli told her brother.

"But, when the time comes, we will all return to the battlefield." Kira replied, making Cagalli sigh.

"And on that battlefield, tension will rise even more, considering who we are up against." Cagalli said.

"To stop the new war, that is our goal." Kira stuck out his hand and Cagalli shook it.

"I'll keep your word on that." Cagalli replied.

"Mommy! Uncle Shinn is a good story teller!" Akihiko yelled from where he was.

Cagalli smiled and walked towards the two boys, "He is? Not better then mommy right?"

"My stories so kick your stories butt." Shinn stuck out his tongue.

"I'll let you believe that for now Asuka. One day, we will have to see." Cagalli smirked.

"Mommy! Look at the TV!" Akihiko said pointing to the TV.

'_The representative of Orb's house has been burned down, Luckily Ms .Athha was not at her home. The fire killed everyone inside, except for one bodyguard. There are currently no suspects, but they are some suggestions that it was Plants and ZAFT. The total dead is 47.'_

Kira, Lacus, Shinn, and Cagalli's eyes widened.

"This can't be…There's no way!" Cagalli yelled.

"I have to go back!" Cagalli ran to the door, but Kira blocked her way.

"If you are going back, I'm going with you!" Kira looked down to her.

"Fine, we need to hurry back there!" Cagalli ran past her brother near tears.

Kira quickly ran inside to a room, grabbing what looked like a gun. He hid it in his jacket to not scare the children. He walked to Akihiko, placed his hand on the toddler's head and said, "Stay here with Aunt Lacus and Uncle Shinn, okay? Uncle Kira and mommy will be back."

Akihiko smiled and said,"Okay! Make sure to protect mommy!"

Kira smiled to the boy and walked towards Lacus. He hugged her and whispered, "We'll be back, I promise." Then he kissed her cheek then ran out the door.

Lacus sighed and she turned to Shinn.

"Would you ever imagine that this is how people cause havoc and chaos? This is what is called revenge…" Lacus said with sad eyes.

x.x.x.x.

Kira drove as fast as he could to reach Orb. He glanced at Cagalli and saw that she was tearing up.

"Cagalli, don't worry. Everything will be fine." It sounded like he was trying to convince him more than her. (Did that make any sense?)

She gave a sad smile, "I don't think you're right this time Kira. Things are going to happen and people won't make it out alive…I can't promise anything."

Kira looked at his sister and saw the serious expression on her face. He sighed knowing she was willing to risk her life.

"Cagalli…you can't be that reckless. You have responsibilities now, if we…if we lose you, then Orb will be in chaos. You know that."

"Kira, I can't just stay on Earth letting you do all the fighting! I have my responsibilities, and one of them is protecting everything I care for! I care about Orb, that's why I'm willing to fight for it. You can't keep me locked in an office! I'm fighting, no matter what you say."

"So, what about if we fight with gundams? Then what will you do? Your piloting skills aren't good enough and Strike Rouge can't be used! Now what?" Kira raised his voice, almost yelling at his sister.

"I know I wasn't all that good four years ago, but I have gotten better! And I know that Strike Rouge can't be used, but…at Orb, we have five secret gundams waiting to be used. One of them…was especially designed for me. I CAN STILL FIGHT!" Cagalli glared at her brother.

Kira merely kept his eyes on the road and whispered, "I don't want to lose you. You are the only relative I have besides Akihiko, and I don't want him to lose his mother…"

Cagalli nodded and didn't reply. Akihiko…he knows his mother's responsibilities. So he should understand that sometimes, people have to die. It brings forth new beginnings to everyone.

"You won't lose me." She whispered, though the brunette didn't hear it.

x.x.x.x.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Rey, it's necessary. I know you don't want to, but it's the only way to find Shinn." Captain Talia told him.

Athrun had to hide a smile as he watched Rey talking with Talia. Athrun, Rey, Luna, and Natsume were going into Orb, (looking like normal civilians) and were going to search for Shinn. Rey disliked the idea of wearing anything but his ZAFT uniform. Athrun found him very funny, which was very…different.

Athrun felt fine with what he was wearing. He was wearing dark jeans, with a green shirt and a black jacket. Rey was wearing dark jeans (-- A/N: I had to resist the urge to make Rey wear dark skinny jeans…) a black and white polo. Natsume was wearing black skinny jeans, a black turtle neck, and he had a ring earring on his left ear.

"_I never knew his ear was pierced…when did this happen…" _Athrun thought staring at the teen.

Luna was wearing jean shorts, a white tank top, and red jacket.

"Are we ready to go?" Natsume said, once again sounding bored.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and find him." Rey said as they started walking.

"Hey, Athrun. What's that?" Luna asked pointing to his necklace.

Athrun looked down and grasped the necklace that Cagalli gave to him four years ago. He still had it, because, well…he didn't know.

"This is something someone important gave to me, during the first war." He admitted.

"Someone important? Like, a girlfriend!" Luna asked grinning at the older boy.

"Something like that…" Athrun looked away.

"She must have been in love with you then, for giving you that Haumea necklace, I heard they were very rare ad only found in Orb." Luna told him.

"Is that so…" Athrun held the necklace in front of him. The color of it always reminded him of Cagalli's personality. It was fiery, just like her.

"Hey Luna, stop the chit chat. We are going to drive to Orb." Rey called.

"Let's go!" Luna said running to Rey.

x.x.x.x.

Cagalli looked towards her mansion, which was burned down and destroyed. Debris was covered everything in front of her. She held back tears because there were cameras everywhere, she couldn't let them see her cry. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Kira smiling a sad smile.

"Do you think there is anything left?" Cagalli asked her brother.

"I doubt it. But I hope we can find all the dead bodies." Cagalli cringed at that.

"Kira…Maika was in the mansion…" Cagalli whispered.

Kira turned to his sister and saw that a tear ran down her cheek.

"MAIKA!" Cagalli screamed, as if waiting for the man to respond.

"Hey, shut up." Cagalli turned around and saw Maika, standing in front of her, clutching his left arm with his right hand. He had cuts all over himself, and his clothes were covered in blood.

"Maika!" Cagalli ran towards the man and hugged him.

Maika almost fell back as the girl collided with him, but none the less he smiled.

"What happened here?" Kira asked Maika.

"What do you think? Three people broke into the mansion, killed almost everybody, and then burned the house down. I was not in the mansion, but I was in the underground base." Maika explained.

"Underground base?" Kira asked tilting his head.

"You haven't told him?" Maika asked Cagalli.

"I'll explain everything later. Let's just get you to the hospital." Cagalli told Maika.

Cagalli and Kira helped Maika into an ambulance, and then they followed it. Kira was driving as fast as he could.

"Cagalli, what did Maika mean by "underground base"?" Kira asked his sister, stilling driving.

Cagalli sighed, "Underneath Orb, there is a secret facility that we use to store our five gundams. They are the Redemption, the Destiny, the Yousha, the Junketsu, and the Toukon. We have been making them for the past four years in the case of an emergency. Maika was going to be piloting the Toukon if was needed to. So he must have been checking on the gundams." Cagalli stated.

"Yousha that means forgiveness, Junketsu means innocence, and Toukon means fighting spirit. Very nice name choices. Which one would you be piloting?" Kira asked.

"The Redemption." Cagalli replied.

"That's just a tiny bit ironic, if you ask me." Kira smiled.

"Shut up and keep driving."

x.x.x.x.

Maika was admitted into the hospital safely and was currently sleeping in one room. Cagalli was talking with officials of Orb about what to do about the deceased and what they could do to help the families.

"Kira, I think we should get back to Lacus." Cagalli said after talking with the officials.

"Yeah, I was just about to say that." Kira replied.

"We'll see you soon Maika." Cagalli patted his head and walked off with Kira.

x.x.x.x.

"Athrun, I believe he is NOT in Orb." Rey said frustrated.

"What makes you say that?" Athrun replied.

"We have been searching for SIX hours. SIX! We would have found him by now!"

"Shut up Rey." Natsume said glaring at the blond.

"UGH. What…EVER!" Rey said sounding like a total drama queen.

'_This is an update on the burning of the Attha Mansion. The total dead is now 56, all employees and workers in the mansion are dead besides one bodyguard by the name of Maika Hikari. He is in the hospital in stable condition. We will have more information at our night broadcast. Thank you.' _

They all turned to the TV in a display window when they heard the news. Athrun frowned when he heard that Cagalli's bodyguard survived. He never did like Maika.

"Maika Hikari? Hey, Natsume, isn't your last name Hikari too?" Luna asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Natsume glared at her.

"Nothing, it's just that I've seen Maika once, and you two look like you could be related. Funny right?" Luna smiled, not knowing that she struck one of Natsume's nerves.

He said nothing, but glared at her with more intensity.

"Let's just get back to base, I really don't feel like looking for this traitor." Athrun sighed.

x.x.x.x.

"Mommy!"

"Yes Aki?"

"Will you be going to war soon?"

Cagalli stopped reading her reports and looked down at her son. She has never talked about war with her son, so why must it come up now?

"I don't know Akihiko, why do you ask?" Cagalli asked her son.

"Because I believe that daddy, where ever he is, is going to be in the war too! Then you can find him and tell him to come back!" Akihiko smiled, not knowing that Cagalli was SURE to meet Athrun in war. She stood up, bent down to Akihiko's level, smiled, then embraced him in a tight hug.

"I wish I can Aki, I really do."

"I know you can mommy..."

x.x.x.x.

UGHH, I suck at writing stories.  
IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY!  
i just started high school last month, and its killing me. ahah.  
ill try updating on the weekends now,!  
REVIEWS, 3

peace out ;D


	7. Now why are you here?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I AM SOOOOO SORRY x[  
please don't kill me, (:

ON WITH THE STORY!  
ps. I suck at battle scenes D:

Chapter 6: What happened to us…?

x.x.x.x.

Natsume quietly entered his room and stared at the picture on his nightstand. He picked it up, and smiled softly at the picture.

'_Maika…I'm almost done, and I'm coming home soon…'_, he set the picture down and started change into his ZAFT uniform.

x.x.x.x.

Cagalli smiled at her brother, how was currently trying to explain to Shinn how to use Orb gundams. They were different now, only Orb citizens can pilot them.

"So, I'll be piloting the Yousha?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Kira replied.

"It is, I just think the name is a bit…ironic." Shinn smiled a true genuine smile.

"Ask Cagalli about it, apparently she named them."

"Which one will you be piloting Kira?" Shinn asked.

"Hmm…I guess the Destiny. It's almost the same as the ones I have used before."

"What about you Cagalli?"

"The Redemption."

Shinn looked at her and said, "…….Why do you get the cool one?!?!"

Kira laughed and replied, "You don't wanna mess with her, she can have you killed."

Cagalli smiled and walked up to the two boys, carrying something in her hand. She held out two necklaces, one with a metal feather and one with a metal star. The metal star had a purple gem in the middle of it. The metal feather had a red gem at the end of it.

"Here, you will need these in order to operate the gundams."

"Where's yours?" Kira asked.

Cagalli showed her necklace that was under her shirt. It was a heart with a yellow gem in the middle.

"Cute." Kira said inspecting it.

"Kira, sometimes I wonder if you're gay."

"SHUT UP CAGALLI!"

x.x.x.x.

"This is Cagalli Attha, ready to launch." Cagalli was testing out the Redemption. She did not want to take chances with not being able to operate it.

"Cagalli, set in the key."

"Gotcha." Cagalli took off her necklace, and placed it in a special slot next to her right hand. Once it was in the slot, the gundam roared to life.

"Okay, The Redemption is ready to launch. Watch your step Cagalli!"

Cagalli laughed at Lacus, who was the one announcing everything. She steadily brought her gundam forward and stepped out of the underground base.

"How is everything Cagalli?" She heard Kira's voice ask.

"Crystal clear, but now we have to – AHHHHHH!" Cagalli felt something hit the back of her gundam, causing her to fall over.

"CAGALLI!"

"KIRA, LAUNCH WITH SHINN!" Cagalli yelled to him.

"Okay! But please, be careful Cagalli." Kira said to his sister.

"I'll try…" Cagalli frowned as she turned around and saw two ZAFT gundams in front of her.

"Who are you!?" She yelled to them.

"Cagalli, you should know me. We grew up together." A voice called out.

'_Wait a minute…That's….NATSUME'S VOICE!' _Cagalli's eyes widened. She knew Natsume was part of ZAFT…as a spy. Why was he out in the battlefield?

"And this is my partner, Athrun Zala…"

'_Fuck.' _Cagalli winced.

"What do you two need?" Cagalli called out.

"My mission is over, I have all the information I need." Natsume replied.

Athrun look over to him, "What mission?!"

"I'm from Orb…I was sent to ZAFT three years ago to be a spy. I guess I was an amazing actor to fool even Athrun Zala." Natsume smirked, knowing Athrun would be pissed off.

"Enough of that Natsume, go into the base."

"Got it, see you later."

Natsume carefully went into the underground base, which was getting ready to launch Kira.

"This is Kira Yamato, ready to launch."

"Kira, set in the key."

Kira took of his star necklace, and set it into the slot next to his right hand. The gundam stepped forward, ready to launch. He launched and ran to where Cagalli and Athrun were. He stepped in front of Cagalli, as if to say "back off Athrun."

"Cagalli! Tell the kid not to launch." Kira said to her, which made her confused.

"What kid…?" She asked.

"THE KID." Kira replied, then Cagalli knew what he was talking about.

She called back to the base, and hoped Lacus would answer. Thankfully, she did.

"Lacus! Tell Yousha not to launch!" Cagalli yelled.

"What? Why not?" Lacus' voice asked.

"We ran into some trouble; keep him there to protect the base. Then tell Natsume, that he might have to go into battle." Cagalli replied.

"I see, don't worry. He won't launch."

"Thanks Lac." Cagalli sighed and look forward at Athrun and Kira. No words have been spoken yet…

"What do you want Zala?!" She called out.

"…" He remained silent, his eyes were concentrated on the sight in front of him. Cagalli was in a gundam…She promised him she wouldn't operate one anymore….

'_But then again, that was in the past._' He thought.

"ANSWER US ZALA!" Kira yelled.

"I am here to take Aki-"Athrun couldn't even finish his sentence. He felt Kira run straight into him, knocking him over.

"KIRA!" Cagalli yelled out, but it was too late. Kira was in SEED mode.

"You will never take Akihiko away from Cagalli, even if I die. You won't even get close to him…" Kira glared at Athrun.

"This is a war Kira. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Athrun replied, trying to stand up.

"Athrun Zala, you are under arrest for trespassing and threatening t our leader" Athrun heard Natsume speak through a microphone. "If you make any move, we will not hesitate to set off the bombs under you."

Athrun sighed, yet gave in. He shut up his gundam, then lowered himself to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was surrounded by Orb soldiers.

"Lay yourself onto the ground, stomach down, then spread your arms and legs."

Athrun complied, but mentally grumbled when he was pat down, '_I cannot believe I actually gave in._'

Cagalli and Kira watched the scene in disbelief; so many things were running through their minds. Kira knew Athrun was a stubborn person, so why did he let himself get captured? Cagalli was wondering the same things, but all she could think about is Akihiko. He might be trying to get into the inside of Orb to take him away… She sighed and looked up to the sky. '_Father…I wish you could help me now, but I guess I'm on my own…_'

x.x.x.x.

I really have no set plan for this story, hahah (:  
I FINALLY UPDATED!  
PARTY!

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE  
**I've recently started a Vocaloid story called 'Just Smile For Me'.  
I have my own OC in it, she will have a song on youtube in a couple days.  
www (DOT) youtube (DOT) com / kawaiisxnatsuko  
place in the dots and remove the spaces!  
Also, there are some pictures on my deviantART account.

Check it out? (:  
PEACE OUTTT.


End file.
